


Kat's Kinktober!

by Keyworkprise184



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, F/M, Hair-pulling, Multi, Object Insertion, Spanking, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyworkprise184/pseuds/Keyworkprise184
Summary: I'm gonna add wayyyy more tags this is just what I have now, but come take a look at what I'll be posting for links in October. Stay spooky my friends!





	1. Deepthroating (Gabriel Reyes)

"Shit!..." He breathed, "holy shit…" Gabriel's hands held tight in your hair, it wasn't often he could get this kind of attention or release while staying on base. Tonight was one of those nights that he could come into town, knock on your door and find you. How long has it been? 2? 3 years since you last seen each other? 

His job profession didn't give him many chances to come see you like this, he was surprised you stayed here after all this time. Written letters and texts were sent, and he often replied. 

Your mouth sucked along the large member, the taste of precum coated your tongue as you took him in deeper, his tip pushing down your throat. 

"You sure you haven't been practicing on anyone else?" He breathed, the back of his head rested against the door, closing his eyes in pure bliss. 

You came up for air, gasping slightly, "only on the toys you send me." You giggled, going back down and engulfing him.

Gabriel's thighs tensed as he bit his lower lip to withhold a moan, he remembers the videos you would send him, clips of you fucking yourself with an assortment of toys that he picked for you to at least try to make you think of him. 

His hips started to buck into you, causing soft choking sounds from you. He knew you could handle it, he remembered watching and hearing the sounds you made in the videos, wishing that it was him, and now it was. 

"I hope you remembered how to swallow when in deep in your throat," Gabriel said, giving you a few deep thrusts before you felt his cock throbbing in the back of your throat. Squirts of cum rushed down your throat as you gripped his thighs for dear life, "take it slow and swallow, all of it."

He slowly pulled out from you and held up your chin.

"Open." He demanded, and you did, your mouth was cleared of his load but the taste strongly remains.

He helped you stand up and kissed you, "How long are you staying this time?" You asked, worry in your voice.

"A week at most, unless something pops up," he picked you up and took you to the bed room, throwing you gently on the bed. 

"But let's not think about that right now," Gabriel kissed your temple, "show me how you use those toys in the video, except you'll be using me instead." 

You smiled, even if it was a week or less than day, you were glad that your boyfriend was home to visit.


	2. Begging (Jesse McCree)

"P-Please… ma'am… please!" Jesse begged, he was a tied up, shaking mess. Has been for the past 2 hours. 

"Please what Jesse?" You giggled, dragging the tip of your finger across the tip of his cock, it was practically leaking pre cum. He twitched violently from your touch.

Jesse McCree was open to try anything, including letting you dominate him, when he is normally the one doing the dominant things to you. But you were a whole different type of dominant, a cruel one if he had to word it. 

When Jesse was finished at the gun range, he came back to the room where you waited with rope, a cock ring, and a small vibrator. Jesse thought it was cute at first, stripping him naked, letting you tie him up to the headboard and putting the smaller equipment on him. But about an hour in he started to get annoyed, you changed the speed of the vibrator, even turned it off every time he was getting closer to cumming.

"Please let me cum…" he gulped, "I can't handle this anymore goddamnit!" 

"Lower your voice," you teased, "you said I could be the one to pick what we do tonight, you've been so good." 

"I swear when I get out of this- FUCK" 

You turned the vibration up to max and watch him thrash agaheadboard, his hair was sticking to his face while sweat trickled down his body. A handsome mess you'd admit, but his torture went on long enough.

You straddled his hips and slowly took off the cock ring, he softly sighed, as least one torture device was taken off. 

"Now, beg for it Jesse, tell me what you want." 

He looked at you with lust and a little bit of defeat in his eyes, "y/n… darling, please… please just let me cum, I need it… I need it so fuckin' bad…"

You bit your lip as your hand slowly stroking his shaft, vibrator still going, it didn't take more than a few strokes for him to come undone, his thighs shaking through the orgasm, cum covered his chest and your hand. 

Untying the ropes that held him, your helped Jesse clean up, until he pinned you down on the bed, tying your wrist together.

"Jesse! What are you doing?!" You asked squirming under his weight.

"You got your turn darlin', now it's mine, and we got all night for me to tease you, just like you did with me."


	3. Knifeplay (bucky Barnes)

You whimpered as back hit the wall of Bucky's room, his eyes weren't the soft, deep ocean blue eyes that you were used to. This was different, it was pure, raw, lust and anger he had in his eyes.

"Bucky…" you whispered, reaching out to caress his face but he grabbed your hand.

"Think you're cute, huh? Walking around the club dressed like that," he growled, "they were looking at you, I saw it on their faces."

The mission was to infiltrate a private club, get a hydra officer to talk and get out, you got the lucky chance of being a dancer, dressed in a dress that stopped a little too high on your thighs, you tried to get the attention of the man. It worked, you wooed your way over to him, distracting him long enough to drug him into being highly convinced and to spill anything he had about hydra. Bucky was working at the bar, watching you walk up to the man, sitting on his lap and play with his hair. The club music was too loud for you to hear the glass shatter in his hand, you were going to have when you got back.

Which brings you to now, Bucky pulled out a knife from his pocket and ran the blade up your thigh.

"I know you like this dress, but after watching that creep touch you," you heard the fabric starting to rip, "you need to remember who's allowed to touch you." 

Bucky carefully moved the blade from your ripped cleavage down to your abdomen, watching the dress come undone like cutting through butter. Finally, the blade tore the dress wide open, leaving you open to him. 

"The bra and panties are going too." He said cutting the lingerie off.

"That was expensive." You huffed at him, covering yourself, but he pulled your arms away, his vibranium fingers caressing your folds.

"Would you look at that?" He chuckled, "my girl is all wet from getting her clothes cut off." 

He parted your thighs with his knee, your basically sitting on his leg, bucky held the knife up again, sliding the tip of it across your shoulder.

"Too bad we don't have anything else to cut off of you, but you can bet with any other mission like that, I'll gladly cut off anything that's ruining my girl," he breathed, his other hand, fumbling with the zipper on his pants, "including the creeps, no one gets to touch you like that. Ever. Understand?"

You felt his cock grazing at your entrance, "do you understand doll?"

"Yes, I understand Bucky." You watched a smile form across his face before crashing his lips into yours and plunging himself deep into you.


	4. Spitroasting (Jesse and Genji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little long??

Halloween rolled around this time of year again, you always had your co works come over to either try to trick or treat, or just sit around, play music and drink. Genji and Jesse always showed up in the best costumes, your boss, Gabriel, would help all of you with your costumes. But this year he got called in to work overtime, leaving you alone with Jesse, in a fancy style Van Helsing costume, Genji, in a very interesting WoW Illidan style costume and you were dressed up as a witch. 

The three of you already went around to houses to try to get candy, most people stared at the group of adults trick or treating, but gave candy anyway.

By now it was getting late and the three of you got back to your house, changing out of your costumes and into normal clothes. It was rough trying to wipe purple paint off of Genji, you suggested for him to just take a shower. Then it was time to start the drinking, games and music. You, being a lightweight, were already buzzed from the whiskey that Jesse brought, and Genji tried to get you to drink the sake he brought. 

"Let's play truth or dare" Jesse smiled, completely ignoring the board games you brought out.

"What are we? Twelve?" You asked, rolling your eyes.

"We can make it fun!" Genji explained, "for every truth we pass, you either take a shot, or do a dare."

Jesse laughed, "I'm down with one!"

You sighed, "I guess…" 

The questions started off normal at first, who eats Jesse's lunch in the break room, dares of taking shots, who has a crush on who.

"So y/n, who do you have a crush on?" Genji asked, you've already been dared to take a shot in your last turn, you didn't want to take another one, but you didn't want to mention that you've been crushing on your best friends/co-workers either.

"P-Pass." You said, heat rising to your cheeks.

"Aww, come on, who is it?" Jesse whined, "is it me?" 

"No! Why would anyone have a crush on you?" His heart looked shattered at that.

"It's obvious that it's me" Genji laughing at Jesse's upset state.

"Not you either Gen." You said, Jesse came and sat by you on the couch, hooking his arm around you, Genji followed his same motion.

Thinking that they were going to make you drink twice you elbowed them, "I'm not drinking another shot, this is way too much alcohol for me, you'll kill me!" 

The boys laughed, "make you drink? No, we're just trying to find out who you like." Genji was playing with a strand of your hair.

"And we know it's one of us, just tell us darlin', unless you like both of us." Jesse whispered in your ear, but loud enough for Genji to hear.

The room was way too hot, you know you kept the temperature on 70, it was your body. Either from alcohol or sheet embarrassment that showed on your face. 

"Both…" you mumbled, "why does it matter?"

"It matters because we like you too," Genji chuckled, giving you a kiss on the cheek, "we've seen the way you look at us y/n."

"But we're co-worker!"

"We were friends first," Jesse pulled you into his lap, something like this would have been normal, the three of you playing, but this was different. "So I think we could all be friends tonight, you with me on this Gen?"

Genji scooted closer to you Jesse, leaving you pinned against them, "I am, only if y/n is." 

You'd be lying if you never said that you've dreamt of something like this, except now this is real, Genji's hand slowly moving up and down your thigh, Jesse's steady breathing on the back of your neck, you could feel his facial hair tickling you. 

"Yeah… friends do the kind of stuff we do right?" You felt yourself reaching for Genji's face, pulling him into a deep, sloppy kiss. Jesse's mouth kissed and nibbled at your neck. Their hands began to wander and rub up your body, you couldn't tell whose. Jesse's cock grinded on your ass, the boy was thick from what you could tell, the thought of taking that either way sent sparks through your body. Genji pulled your shirt off, exposing you to the both of them, of course you weren't wearing a bra. 

Out of instinct you covered yourself, but Genji caught your hand, "it's ok y/n, no need to hide from us." He said, you slowly moved your arm down, Genji kissed down your neck and chest, dragging his tongue over your nipple before nipping at it. A soft moan escaped your lips, making Genji do the same action again before sucking on the erect nipple, you hands tangled in his green hair. 

One hand from Jesse rubbed and groped at your other breast, while another hand reached down into your sweat pants, thankfully you decided to wear underwear, but that wouldn't matter. His finger reached between your folds, feeling the wetness that was coating you, a finger slid into your entrance, causing you moan. Jesse added another, slowly pumping in and out of you.

"Shit, I think she's ready, her cunt is soaking Gen," he held up his hand, covered in your wetness, Genji stopped to look and smiled. "I think she is too." 

Genji shifted on the couch, sitting back on the edge, you watch as the man pulls down his sweatpants to reveal his cock, the sight of it made you bite your bottom lip. Genji motioned for you to come closer, "you look like you want to taste it," he said, slowly stroking himself, "come here." 

Jesse released you from his hold as you hovered above Genji's member, you lips made contact with the tip, slowly taking it into your mouth, you heard a groan of approval from him and took more of him in. He was long, you started to worry about much you could take in, his hands tangled in your hair, "you can take it all, I know you can."

Behind you, Jesse was already stripped, his hands pulled down your pants, your juices slipping down your thighs. His cock lined up and your cunt, grind against you and coating himself, you knew what would come next. The tip of his cock had no problem sliding in you, the moan you gave made Genji's hips bucked slightly, his grip on your hair tight, "stop teasing her Jesse." He growled.

"If you say so," you felt Jesse push deeper into you, the three of you collectively moaning in unison, "God damn you're tight." he breathed, Genji slowly moved his hips, making you take his cock in more. 

"She doesn't have a reflex" he moaned, watching your mouth hit the base. 

"Looks like we're gonna be calling out tomorrow," Jesse smirked, his thrust in rhythm with Genji, you mind went blank from the overwhelming pleasure from both men, "we're keeping you up tonight."


End file.
